


Quiet *on hold*

by BladeRiver7223



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Chan, Child Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Underage Sex, Violence, chan(11), i dont know yet, probably mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeRiver7223/pseuds/BladeRiver7223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His name was Kiyoshi, which meant quiet. It fitted him, because he did not talk anymore.<br/>Not after everything that has happend.</p>
<p>*ON HOLD*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work in progress. Please note that English is not my native language, and I will be making grammar mistakes. Updates will most likely happen sporadicly.  
> The story was inspired by the Harry Potter world.  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all things associated are owend by J.K Rowling, Warner Bros. etcetera. I will not be making profit with this story
> 
> The chapters won't be long, especially in the beginning.

He had lived here since his parents died, five years ago.  
Kiyoshi and his parents had been driving towards a zoo. When suddenly another car crashed against theirs. After that all that he remembered was screams from his parents, and an high screeching noise.  
After that there was only blackness.

When he came by he felt that he was being jostled around.  
Strange people with cloaks and deep voices took him from the wreckage that was their car and dumped him here, with the only living relatives of his father. It was some distant cousin that had hated his father and for that hated him too.  
The cousin , Christos he had to call him, named him freak, or just boy. He knew that this was not his given name, his name was Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi was a Japanese name, meaning quiet.  
This fitted Kiyoshi, because he didn’t even remember how to talk, and even if he did remember, he wouldn’t dare to talk back to Christos.  
Kiyoshi always did what Christos said even if it was dangerous, if he didn’t do wat Christos said, he knew that he would get punished.

He was ten years old, sleeping here outside with only a thin rotten blanket to keep him warm. Kiyoshi forgot to clean the garage so he was not allowed to eat dinner, although Christos let him kneel beside his chair and teased him with his food.  
Holding it in front of his face, until he reached for it and then Christos eat it himself.  
Kiyoshi was hungry, and cold. Sometimes he was allowed to sleep in the basement, when he had been very good and had done all his chorus in time.  
Since he did not, he was here outside. It was still early in spring so it was not too warm at night, but he hoped to get some sleep so that he could wake up on time and finish the garage, and maybe then he will get some bread. 

Kiyoshi had no friends, or at least that was what Christos thought.  
Let Christos think that he had no one, thought Kiyoshi. Because if Christos knew nothing about his friend he couldn’t hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited:24-06-15


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited:24-06-15

He had one friend who visited him sometimes when he was in the basement.  
It was a man, and he always wore a cloak with the hood over his face. The man was about one metre and 95 centimetres tall (6.5 foot)  
At first he was afraid of him because Kiyoshi thought that it was one of the persons who took him from the car wreckage. 

The man was nice, he gave Kiyoshi a new blanket to have in the basement and even gave him fresh baked, still warm, bread. He also brought some fruit with him sometimes, and when he gave it to Kiyoshi he always said: “Eat some fruit, then you will grow up big and strong”.

The man never took of his hood, but he did talk to Kiyoshi.  
Of course Kiyoshi never talked back, he had forgotten how to, but he did make some agreeing sounds sometimes and even giggled.  
However Kiyoshi did not dare to make much noise because he was afraid Christos would hear them and then hurt his only friend. Christos was cruel enough to do that.

By this time it was 3 o’clock in the morning, Kiyoshi knew that because he had a hidden watch. Its glass was full of scratches and sometimes it stopped ticking for a few seconds.  
He had two hours to left to sleep, not that he will be able to. Every time he fell asleep his mind was invaded with nightmares. 

After 2 hours of dozing off and being bored he had to start with his duties.  
The alarm system automatically turned off at 5 in the morning so he could go inside. Kiyoshi had a lot of work to do today because Christos had guests coming over. He had to clean the bathroom, guest rooms and the living room. After all the cleaning he had to make a star meal, and he would not get one bit.  
He hoped that he would get through the day without fainting from his hunger. The moment the guests would ring the door he was to disappear into the basement.  
He hoped his friend would visit if Christos threw him in the basement again.

The basement was dirty and cold, but it was better than to stay outside, were it was even colder.


	3. Chapter 3

After long hours of cleaning Kiyoshi was exhausted. Combined with weeks, no years of only sleeping a short few hours every night, and basically no food, he thought he was going to pass out  
He was starving and shaking, he had not eaten for a week.   
Kiyoshi knew that cooking and making the meals would be hell. He had to make shepherd’s pie, cottage pie and bakewell tart. For starters he would have to make some little toasts with salmon and egg.   
It was 8:30 in the morning now and he knew Christos would come downstairs soon. So starting with breakfast for Christos he hoped that maybe he would get some toast or cheese. While he was making the toast for Christos, and for the guests later on, he was pushed against the wall.   
“Good morning little freak, I hope for you that you do not drop or ruin anything from the food, because then you will get a good beating. Maybe you will learn then”. And of course Kiyoshi nodded meekly and continued with breakfast.   
The delicious fumes of the food seemed to try to drive him crazy with hunger.   
While dishing up he almost dropped the plate, because Christos suddenly hit him on the back with a belt. “Hurry up you waste of space, I’m hungry. I bet you are too, ooh I’m sorry did I hurt your little feelings now?”.

The moment Christos talked about being hungry tears had welled up in Kiyoshi’s eyes. He could not start crying, if he did that he would be in big trouble. Christos obviously knew how hungry he was and that was probably the reason that Christos was acting like this. In the hope that Kiyoshi would slip up so that Christos could beat him.   
He placed the food on the table and went back to the kitchen to continue with cooking, both pie’s needed a lot of attention.   
Apparently Christos did not agree with his course of action. Christos grabbed the belt again and swung it back to let it come down very harshly on Kiyoshi’s upper legs. “Come back here boy, and kneel at my feet while I eat”. His legs burned terribly but he did what Christos said and kneeled at his feet.  
After a hell of 30 minutes, in which he had been hit with the belt many times he had to clean up Christos his mess.   
After cleaning up he continued cooking.

By the time it was lunchtime Kiyoshi was done, but now would come the scary moment. Christos would sample the food, and he always found something to complain about. “Surprisingly you did not mess up the starters, but this shepherd’s pie…”  
Kiyoshi tried to duck, but Christos’ fist came to fast. He fell backwards and hit his head against the countertop. Kiyoshi felt something warm dripping at the back of his neck. After that Christos was not finished, he kicked Kiyoshi against his ribs and shins.   
Then came the blows raining down on his head. Kiyoshi felt like he could not breath, his body was hurting everywhere.   
The strange thing was that Kiyoshi did not cry, he stopped crying during beatings years ago. It seemed like hours before Christos stopped, although in reality it had been around thirty minutes.   
The doorbell rang.

Christos grabbed Kiyoshi’s hair and dragged him to the basement door. He was thrown down the stairs, the door slammed shut.  
He lay there for a while, trying to understand what had happened. “Do you need some help?” it was a deep and rich voice, the voice of a man, obviously, his friend. Kiyoshi tried to turn around, but he couldn’t. Black spots were appearing in his vision.  
“Come on then, I will help you”, his friend laid him on his back, and took his head in his lap. “I am going to ask you some questions, blink once for yes, and twice for no”. “Are you dizzy?” Kiyoshi blinked. “Do you have trouble breathing?” he blinked once again.   
“Did your cousin touch you sexually?” Kiyoshi blinked twice, his friend seemed relieved.  
He felt dizzier and dizzier, and it felt like there was an elephant on his chest.

He was sure he was going to die, but happy it would happen when his only friend was with him.  
“Oh you are not going to die now, over my dead body” Kiyoshi smiled, well it was more of a grimace but he knew his friend would get the message. It felt like he was drowning, his friend said something, but he did not hear what.  
Kiyoshi was slipping into darkness, but just before that he heard his friend say one last thing.   
“I am taking you to safety”

Safety, that would be nice. 

That was his last conscious thought.


	4. Chapter 4

He had woken from his sleep that had taken a hundred years, all because he finally felt it, his equal would be born in the next decennia. He set on finding the person, gender did not matter to him. As long as he could make heirs with his equal, and make him or her immortal.  
He felt a pulling sensation to the place where he knew his partner would be.  
He discovered his spouse was a boy, a beautiful one, even at the age of five. Big blue eyes with a purple touch to it, and a shiny mop of jet black hair. He was reassured now that his heirs would be nothing short of looking perfect.

Kiyoshi was his equal’s name, he knew what it meant, and he thought the boy’s parents had chosen a good and fitting name. The child didn’t whine about wanting candy of being tired. Kiyoshi went along submissively and listened very well to everything his parents said.

He had been following the boy when the car accident that killed Kiyoshi’s parents happened. The following events, the persons taking away the boy, mystified him.  
But he followed the feeling of the strange pull to where the boy was taken.  
He did not trust Christos the moment he opened the door to find a boy sitting in his garden looking at the roses.  
Christos face first went white, then red in rage as he pulled Kiyoshi inside his house, from then on the child was treated horribly.

He visited the child over the years, when he discovered he could safely do so in the basement. He had hoped that Christos had come over his initial shock to find a child in his garden, and would treat Kiyoshi nicer. Christos did not, and so every time he had the chance to visit he would take a bit of food with him.  
He wanted to take more, but he knew Christos would become suspicious if Kiyoshi suddenly would gain weight.  
When Kiyoshi came tumbling down the stairs, his first reaction was to freeze in panic. How uncharacteristic of him, he thought. Normally he was extremely composed, but maybe because it was his future husband he did care a little.  
He shook the panic of him and crouched down beside the child, Kiyoshi lay very still.  
After his questions the boy was barely breathing and was slowly turning a shade of blue. He was very relieved that the boy was not sexually touched though, because that could give him difficulty if he wanted to start a family with Kiyoshi.  
He promised he would take the child to safety. So take Kiyoshi to safety he would.

He lifted the boy (light as a feather) in his arms and disappeared into the shadows, to his home.


	5. Chapter 5

When Kiyoshi awakened, he felt better than he had in all his short life. It felt like he was laying on a cloud surrounded by thick warm blankets.  
In reality the so called ‘cloud’ was a big king sized bed, made from cherry wood.  
There hang deep red and black draperies from the ceiling, and the floor was covered by a plush dark grey carpet. A chandelier also hung from the ceiling, it shone soft light into the room.  
Kiyoshi did not feel any pain, he didn’t feel hungry either. He laid there basking in the wonderful feeling when someone knocked on the door. The door opened, and it the opening stood a small girl. Big brown eyes, with long black hair, she was beautiful Kiyoshi thought.  
“Master asked to check up on you” the girl said.  
Kiyoshi was confused “what do you mean master? And where am I?”.  
The girl did not answer his questions, instead she walked to his bedside and touched his forehead. A soft yellow glow emitted from them, Kiyoshi felt a tickling sensation going through him.  
The girl sighed and walked out of the room again. Only to come back a few minutes later with a big cup covered with a lid, and she inserted a straw in it.  
“Here you go, drink this and all your injuries from over the years will start healing. And hopefully everything will be healed by the time you will get your inheritance.” She had a melodious voice, and moved her hands while she spoke.  
Kiyoshi looked at the cup and shook his head.  
He was confused, he knew his friend promised to take him to safety. But he did not know where he was, and he hadn’t seen his friend. Only this strange girl who talked about a ‘master’. She also spoke of an inheritance, while Kiyoshi thought that if his parents had left him anything, then Christos would’ve for sure taunted him with it.  
The girl suddenly stepped forward again, and he flinched back, afraid of being hit.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I did not mean to startle you, but you really need to drink masters blood.”  
He stared at her in shock. Blood? Who on earth drinks blood? And who is this so called master she keeps talking about? And was she even an adult?  
She looked so small.  
And that was a thing, because Kiyoshi himself was so small, so when someone else looked small to him, that almost never occurred.  
“Why do I need to drink blood?” He flinched back immediately after asking the question.  
Asking questions was not allowed at Christos’s house, and so he expected a violent reaction.  
The girl opened her mouth to give an answer, hopefully, when someone knocked on the door again.  
She walked to the door and opened it.  
When she saw who it was she bowed lowley and greeted with an “Hello master” she then stepped out of the way.  
Kiyoshi almost didn’t believe what he saw.

He saw his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry that it took me a while to update(and people are actually reading my story, omg so thankful for that:D). And the next update will take a while too, because I've got this big testweek coming at school and I'm stressing out about that  
> so yeah, here is the next chapter.

To say he was gobsmacked was an understatement.   
Kiyoshi was shocked, and even more confused than before. His friend had a sort of butler? And she called him master, and she expected him to drink blood. 

He tried to remember what had happened at Christos’s house.  
He remembered being hit, then being thrown down the stairs. Now came the part that was hard to remember, his friend had been there, he was sure of that. His friend had asked him questions, and then the blackness had started settling in.  
Kiyoshi also remembered that his friend said he would take him to safety.  
His friend, who the strange girl had called master, wore a deep green cloak, with the hood pulled over his face.   
The hood was always over his face, maybe like Kiyoshi himself, he found his face ugly. Although he couldn’t believe his friend was ugly, he only saw a glimpse of his friends face once, but it had been absolutely perfectly handsome.   
His friend gave the strange girl a nod, and she disappeared out of the lavishly decorated bedroom.   
He walked towards Kiyoshi and sat beside him on the bed.  
“How are you? Are you feeling any pain?” his voice sounded extremely concerned.  
Kiyoshi opened his mouth to talk but all that came out was a weird raspy sound. “Oh I’m sorry, here drink some of this first” his friend handed him the cup with blood.  
Kiyoshi gave his friend a look that said: do I really have to drink this?  
Apparently his friend understood the look and he answered: “I know it seems very strange and wrong to drink my blood, but you really need to do it. Otherwise you will not heal properly.”   
Reluctantly he raised the cup to his mouth, and took a sip.

And here he was, shocked again. Because the blood tasted heavenly.  
It tasted like something with a very deep and rich taste, with a hint of sweetness coming through.  
He practically devoured the cup and what was in it, and then looked shocked at his own behaviour.

Kiyoshi felt anxiety coming up, just from the fact that everything was so extremely different.  
And that his friend said that he was safe.  
His eyes were tearing up, and his friend embraced him knowingly.  
“I know that you are overwhelmed right now, but you need to listen to me very carefully.   
You are, and always will be safe here. Christos cannot hurt you here, and he is dead now anyway”. Dead? Christos, his tormenter, the man who had always hurt him, was dead?  
It all became too much for Kiyoshi and he started to cry. His chest heaving with big heavy sobs, barely able to breath.  
After a while he calms down.

And he falls asleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

He sat in his office, thinking about Kiyoshi’s beautiful and expressive face.  
He had been so angry when he saw what Christos had done to Kiyoshi.  
If it wasn’t for Kiyoshi’s wounded face and body, he had gone and slaughtered the guy.  
His boy had looked so pale, so close to death, that he felt he had no other choice then taking Kiyoshi with him to his world.

Yes, he lived in another realm then earth.  
He was born and raised here, and was a very important person, therefore he had a castle, servants, and also the slimy people kissing his arse in the hope they became important too.  
The humans (well the muggles) on earth would call him some sort of demon, or half animal half person. The wizards and witches thought he was a dark creature, well they also thought his race was dead. But that was a good thing really, otherwise he’d probably be chopped in pieces to be a potion ingredient.  
If they could defeat him, because even when he was not mad, he was still mentally, physically, and magically stronger.  
Well he understood the thoughts both the filthy muggles and the wizards had about his kind, because when he was mad, he did get long canines, leathery wings, and a tail.  
There was something else that differ his race from the wizards and witches, his kind also practised elemental magic. Together with types of magic wizards would call dark, like sex magic and soul magic.

Back to the question about Kiyoshi’s inheritance.  
When he had become closer to the boy in Christos’ house, he did smell something.  
He couldn’t discover a smell of what creature he would be, but he did notice that his Kiyoshi was a submissive.  
By the time the boy had turned 7, he had expected that some of his creature features would show. But that didn’t happen.

So while Kiyoshi was out cold in his bed, after tending to his wounds, he had taken the opportunity to sniff the boys neck deeply.  
He wasn’t happy with what he found there, by now Kiyoshi’s submissive smell should have been more obvious, but it wasn’t. The smell was barely noticeable.  
This meant that something, or someone had blocked his inheritance.  
That could be extremely dangerous to Kiyoshi. His magic could disappear completely, he also could become infertile, or even die, just because his inheritance, his whole self basically was blocked.  
This meant that he had to contact the best mind healer, and also the best and most experienced person in soul magic. It did came in handy that his best, and only friend Alden qualified for this.  
So he had written a letter to Alden:

_Hello dear friend,_

_I must admit that I need your help._  
_As you’ve read in my last letter, I’ve found my equal._  
_His name is Kiyoshi and he is absolutely perfect, but his health is in danger._  
_I’m still able to smell that he is, in fact a submissive, but the scent is too weak for his age._  
_So when he was passed out, I smelled him again, the smell was even less noticeable than before._  
_I am afraid, that Kiyoshi is blocked. And since you are an expert, you know how dangerous that is, especially for a submissive._  
_So I hope that you can come as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,  
Grigori_

Grigori had send the letter of with a little of his magic and went back to thinking about what happened in his room earlier this day.  
He had asked one of his servants, Molly, to check up on him.  
After waiting for a few minutes Molly had send a message with her magic that Kiyoshi was awake.  
Of course she practically pounced on him telling he needed to do this and drink that. She was a sweet girl but sometimes she really didn’t think about her actions.  
Anyway, he decided that he wanted to see Kiyoshi, and also let him know that he was safe.  
So he went to his bedroom and knocked on the door, Molly greeted him.  
There he lay, his perfect boy, perfectly healed, well besides the blocks.  
Molly left the room, Kiyoshi didn’t notice, because he was staring at Grigori.  
Grigori saw how happy and shocked Kiyoshi was, and then his boy looked confused again.  
Grigori had just started to wonder why, when he saw the cup with his blood.  
He had understood the boy confused expression then, who wouldn’t be if they were told to drink blood?  
So he went and explained some things.

Then Kiyoshi started crying, and it pained Grigori to see his love like that.  
When he fell asleep Grigori went back to his office, and that is where he was now.

Waiting on a reply from Alden he set to do some paper work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I finally updated yay:)  
> here are the meanings of the names:  
> Kiyoshi: Japanese, quiet  
> Alden: originally from the old-english surname Ealdwine  
> Grigori: Russian, a transcription from Grigory, means: watchful, alert.  
> Molly: form of Mary, meaning bitter. It has a Hebrew origin.  
> Christos: it was a name applied to Jesus by early Greek-speaking Cristians
> 
> Chapters:1,2 are edited at 24-06-15


	8. Chapter 8

Kiyoshi woke up with a gasp. Feeling confused for a moment, because he kept forgetting that he wasn’t at Christos’ house anymore.  
Kiyoshi was happy with the lack of nightmares, and feeling well rested he got slightly curious. How long had he been here already?  
He pushed the duvet of him, looked beside him and saw a bedside table with a plate filled with food.  
Gasping in shock at the big amount of delicious looking and smelling food, he also saw a paper. 

Afraid to touch the food, because he maybe wasn’t allowed to, he carefully grabbed and unfolded the paper.  
Flabbergasted, he was absolutely flabbergasted, because the pictures on the paper moved.  
There was a big headline: ‘Attempt at ruining Madam Malkin’s shop prevented’.  
Underneath the headline was a picture of multiple man and woman in robes with a certain crest on it, and in the middle of the picture was a slightly plump looking women.  
The women in the picture looked gratefully at the weird persons in the robes, and then waved at the camera.  
Kiyoshi trailed his fingers over the picture, and then flipped the page, looking for some type of trick that caused the picture to move. He couldn’t find anything.  
Strange things were happening.  
Kiyoshi had always known that his friend had some special powers, but moving pictures in papers? He had never seen that before.

Remembering that he wanted to look for a date, he looked at the front page again.   
In the upper right corner he found it, it said that it was the paper from Monday the 22nd of June.   
He counted back, it meant that if the paper was from today, that he had been here for two weeks already.  
Two weeks? He must’ve slept all that time then. Seeing as he only had woken up yesterday.  
It seemed surreal to Kiyoshi, because he never slept so much, so long, and so deep.  
At Christos’ place he always had short little naps, because he was afraid to fall asleep for too long.  
He had overslept once, and Christos had been beyond angry.  
Christos had taken Kiyoshi’s hands and said: “If you forget to cook breakfast for me again, it will be your head” and then he had put Kiyoshi’s hands on the burning hot stove.

Shivering at the memory, he climbed out of the wonderfully soft bed.  
There was a knock on the door, then his friend came in. his friend looked at him with a strange look in his eyes.  
Blushing madly, Kiyoshi remembered he was naked and quickly grabbed the duvet to cover himself.   
“Hello lovely, how are you this morning?” his friend asked. Opening his mouth, Kiyoshi realised that he hadn’t talked for years, and he forgot how too. So to answer his friend he just shrugged.  
“Well it is a good thing that you seem to be doing fine, don’t you think so? I did not just came to say hello but I also brought someone with me.” With his friend’s words another man stepped into the room.

The unknown man was very tall, if Kiyoshi had to guess he would say he was about 6.4 foot. The man had waist long sparkly white hair, and brown eyes with golden spots in them.  
Kiyoshi was intimidated by the man and took a step back. Then the stranger spoke with a rich and deep voice: “Please, do not be scared of me, I’m a friend of Grigori.”  
Grigori? Who was Grigori, Kiyoshi thought.  
His friend saw he was confused and smiled a little.  
“Alden he did not know my name, well now he does.”  
Finally, finally Kiyoshi knew his friends name. he thought it was a beautiful name and that it fitted his friend.   
If he had understood Grigori well then the other man must be Alden.

Furrowing his eyebrows Kiyoshi looked back at Grigori again.  
“You must be wondering why Alden is here. Well he is here to help us, more specifically you. Oh and don’t think I did not notice that you haven’t eaten the food, you are allowed to eat you know.”  
Slightly apprehensive, Kiyoshi moved to grab a cinnamon roll. Realising that no one was going to hit him he quickly took a bite.  
Grigori saw that Kiyoshi started eating and continued explaining.  
“Kiyoshi, you may have noticed that some things are different here, like the paper with moving pictures. You must know that in the human world there are magical beings like wizards and witches.”  
Taking a deep breath, Alden started talking.   
“But those witches and wizards are humans, there are also creatures, like centaurs and giants. Myself and Grigori are also creatures, but the magical humans on earth think us extinct. One might call us demons, we have leathery wings, and inhuman strength. You might wonder why we are explaining this to you, it is because you are also magical, and a magical creature at that. Me and Grigori both suspect you are one of us.”

Kiyoshi tried to take all that new information in. So witches and wizards actually are real, and on top of that there were also such things as giants being real.  
He wasn’t surprised at Grigori being something special though, he had always known that.  
Alden also said that Kiyoshi himself was a creature like Grigori and Alden. Not being sure what to think about that, he looked first at Alden and then at Grigori, trying to find something that proved that they were a creature.   
With Grigori that was basically impossible because he was wearing a hood over his face, like always. He then looked at Alden, and was disappointed again when he couldn’t find a thing, even though Kiyoshi could see Alden’s whole face.

Alden spoke again: “The strange thing is, that if you were one of us, you already would’ve shown some signs. Your smell would’ve changed and you would look a bit different, your own sense of smell also would’ve been stronger. Grigori told me that he smelled you deeply, and did smell something, but like I said, it should’ve been stronger. That is one of the reasons I’m here, to see if someone meddled with your creature genes.”

Grigori saw that Kiyoshi was getting overwhelmed by all this new information. So he gave Alden a little tug on his sleeve to let him stop talking. Then he said: “We will stop explanations here for today, otherwise you will only get more confused. Alden and I will leave you alone now, Molly will come check on you in a few hours.”

Kiyoshi gave Grigori a thankful look and he lay down on the bed again, hoping to nap for a little while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is also edited


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for not updating for a while, life got in the way. School started again, and this year is important. So the next update wil take a while too.

Closing the door of Kiyoshi his room, Grigori and Alden went to Grigori’s study.  
While they were walking Alden said: “He took it quite well, all this new information, don’t you think so?”.   
Grigori thought about it and replied “I think he is just in shock, he has been through a lot the past few days. That is why I let you stop explaining, otherwise he’ll never remember it, and get too overwhelmed”. Alden made a small noise.

They were at Grigori’s study and sat in the chairs at his large desk.  
“Have you got any idea what is blocking his inheritance, well more his complete creature being?” Grigori asked.  
“Well as you said in your letter, I could not smell anything on him, although that is not too unusual because he had such an abusive past. I’ve seen cases before like Kiyoshi’s, and then their inheritance was just belated because of malnourishment. If malnourishment was all what there is to the problem that can be easily solved, but I’m afraid that it is not.” Alden explained.

Grigori frowned, he had hoped that it was just something like malnourishment, because that he could cure, with potions, his blood and a balanced diet for Kiyoshi. He wanted to hurt that bastard of a Christos so badly, but he wouldn’t do that without is mate’s permission.  
“So do you think he is blocked? Or is there something else?” Grigori asked.  
“I have a suspicion that he is blocked yes, but I am not completely sure. If everything was normal with Kiyoshi’s health, he should’ve responded to us dominants, his scent should’ve changed and been stronger, and maybe there would’ve been some signs for his first fertile period. Nothing like that happened”   
Alden looked somewhat pensive again. “I cannot know for sure if he is blocked or not, until he is healed from at least the physical wounds his cousin caused.”

After a few hours of catching up with each other, and discussing Kiyoshi’s health, Alden left. Grigori and Alden decided that Alden would look further into Kiyoshi’s case. In the time that would take, Grigori would just take care of his mate.   
In the hope of fixing him.


End file.
